watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190803050836/@comment-27702860-20190805032427
Talking about that, who would be the most mature person in that aspect? Mike? Hmmm . . . though Mike is a bit unrealistic following the whole "girl makes food for guy" stereotype. Maybe Sayaka? �� All jokes aside she is the only one we have seen start a relationship, even though she plays the whole tsundere game. Story is currently set in July, which means summer break is turning the corner, therefore, Komiyama has little more than half of school year. . . . And she does not seem to be able to make any progress. . . . I would dare to say Ucchi has achieved more progress with her crush than her. And to be fair to Ucchi, she is dealing with something that seems devastating to her. Not saying being a lesbian is "devastating," just that Uchi seems to think it is. I'm quite sure if story would have keep on with only interactions by part of Yuu and Koto, Tomoko wouldn't have gotten any development as character. '' Oh I agree completely. ''I feel so much for all Itou has had to stand since her first year. Yeah, in a way perhaps Kotomi has also bought into the "fantasy" – the boy who steals her heart, that she is destined to be with, the Lotte's not sucking, et cetera. It's pretty ironic (or rather hypocritical), despite Ucchi practically sins of almost every action which Komiyama has made, I don't get to hate her, she is among my favorite characters, and when initially Ucchi wasn't of my interest, I can't now imagine the series without her, and I'm not able to explain why. For me, I think there is a lot of sympathy for Uchi given she is struggling with something she feels is "wrong" probably for cultural reasons. That is a real issue for teens. I almost wish an actual lesbian character would give her a hug, and let her know it is okay. Now Uchi has her problems. She can be rude and dismissive. She thinks everyone Tomoko knows are lesbians and "disgusting!" She also cannot communicate. Funny, her friends say she is a "lot of fun" which suggests to me she does not really talk to them about herself. Tomoki must be quite idiotic if after all Koto has done until present, he hasn't realized she is attracted for him, even when spark which ignited that ship was just a saving of being hit by a baseball ball. Oh, I think he does know. But I think he is a bit shy about things. Granted, living with Tomoko may have stiffled him a bit! We do not get to see a lot of him alone save for him being upset with his sister for the most part. The "Special" where we see him reacting to the embarrassment that classmates are gossiping about him groping Masaki is the most we have really seen about his feelings other than "Sis irritates" and "Sis' friends are more irritating and weird." We just do not get to see how he is developing. You're saying it to someone who was rejected by his high school crush, who by the way she called me like kind of boring person. You needed to take her to Katō's basement! ��